


Just a One Night Stand

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Daddy!Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nerdy!Louis, Rimming, Smut, dubcon, idk how else to tag this, larry stylinson - Freeform, punk!harry, some spanking, uhhhhhhh, yooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard Harry hum then he felt his hands on his waist, his thumbs digging into his skin. The grip he had on his waist was so unbelievebly strong, and Louis couldn't wriggle out of his grasp. But maybe he didn't want to get away.</p><p>Maybe he wanted this.</p><p>Or where Louis is a nerdy twink and gets fucked by a punk named Harry in the bathroom of a club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a good mood and wrote this and it sucks but idc

"Look, Niall, I would love to go and everything but you know I have to study! I have my finals in two days!"

Louis sighed and brought his hand up to his face when Niall only groaned, stomping his feet like a child. "But Lou, this is the only night I'll get to go out and have fun with you! You know I'm leaving for Australia tomorrow, and I won't be seeing you for like, two weeks!"

Niall did have a compelling argument, but Louis couldn't risk missing out on the extra information that he would need. He had to pass his classes, he just had to. But he only felt bad when Niall frowned, slumping his shoulders as he walked towards the door of his flat.

"Fine, then. You can sit here and be boring and 'study'. I'm going out to have a drink and I thought that maybe you'd want to come and get loose. But I thought wrong."

And now Niall was trying to fucking guilt trip him and Louis was not falling for that again.

Except he was.

So next thing he knew he was standing in the middle of a crowded club, wearing his dumb suspenders and his dumb glasses and his stupid tight red pants and he felt really ridiculous. Because that's not what people wore when they went clubbing.

But Niall was just so desperate to get out and go, so he said that what Louis was wearing was fine and he looked good enough so he was pushed out the door at the last minute and he nearly almost forgot his shoes. He felt so out of place here, everyone was dancing and grinding and sweating, and everyone here was at least mildly attractive, so, yeah, Louis really didn't belong here.

He waded through the crowd and over to the bar, and sat on a stool before looking out at the ocean of people, searching for Niall. He didn't want to be here, he just wanted to get back home and study just like he was supposed to. nobody here wanted to talk to him or dance with him, so why the Hell was he here anyways?

He looked down at his hands and let out a breath of air. The room was getting so stuffy now, he felt like a weight was on his chest and he couldn't breathe. He was drowning in a room with no water, and he felt himself begin to panic. He could feel people watching him, all eyes on his nerdy persona. People were laughing at him, he could feel it, and he felt like he had to get out of there soon or he might've had a panic attack.

Louis jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and whipped his head back to see some random guy he'd never seen before, his dark green eyes staring back into his own crystal blue ones.

"You okay, babe?" The man asked in a low, gravely voice, and it was much too dark for Louis to even see anything, all he saw of the man was pale skin whenever a light flashed over him, and a lot of dark barely curly hair on top of his head. He felt his cheeks begin to burn, his mouth opening but nothing coming out.

"I-I-" He started, but then his breathing started to get weird, and he could feel tears daring to drop from his eyes. Yeah, now he was having a panic attack.

"Oh God, come here, let me get you out of here." He voice calmly suggested, and then Louis felt the guy's hand around his arm, leading him away from the crowds of people and the smell of alcohol.

Louis was terrified now. There was a strange man leading him God knows where and maybe he was going to be raped or drugged and he'd wake up in an empty room. He felt himself begin to freak out even more, his cheeks wet with tears and his head spinning. And moments later, he was surprised to find himself in a lit up bathroom, the hand gone, and a man standing by the sink, wetting a paper towel.

His breathing was still wavering and his vision was still blurry, but then he saw the man turn around and he got a good look at him. He was some kind of punk or some shit, his wavy brown hair styled up nicely. He was wearing all black, a leather jacket and some ripped jeans, and down on his feet were some leather combat boots. Tattoos ran up and down his arm, the black in standing boldly against his skin.

And as the guy came closer Louis could get a nice observation of his face. He had creamy white skin and had four earrings in one ear, and just one on the other. He had a stud on his nose and some piercings on his eyebrows, and on his lip was a silver ring. His eyes were lined with black, and even though to most people he'd seem pretty scary he was actually quite attractive and maybe even hot.

But, you know, that was just Louis.

"I-Uhh..." Louis blabbered out, not finding the words to say, because he was in the bathroom with a really hot guy and something bad could still happen to him. But the man just came forward and shushed him, running the cold towel over his forehead gently. And what angle was this guy playing at?

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low tone, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips poking out slightly. Louis nodded, taking a deep breath and removing his glasses before he cleansed them on his shirt, because this guy's eyes were really deep and he seemed extremely intimidating and he didn't want to melt under the pressure of looking straight at him. "What happened back there, if you don't mind me asking, you seemed pretty freaked out."

But the thing is Louis was freaked out, because he was in a club and people like him didn't go to clubs and he just wanted to go home and study but now he was standing in the bathroom with a super cute guy and he didn't know what to do with himself. "I just, uh, I never really go out and I... I guess I'm not used to it." He breathed out, putting his glasses back on and he really shouldn't have looked up because then his eyes caught sight of the man's wide emerald green ones and he could've died right there.

"I'm Harry." He grumbled, reaching one of his hands out to him, and Louis looked down at his extended palm and he could've passed out because his hands were huge and his fingers were long and he wanted things that he should not have wanted in this moment. He held out his own hand, which was much smaller than Harry's, and let his hand be enveloped by his long digits, and he could feel his cheeks burn red from his thoughts.

"I'm Louis." He whispered, avoiding eye contact and looking over at the sink. He could feel himself go rigid as Harry leaned down, breathing hotly on his ear before he whispered in a gruff voice,"You're very pretty, Louis."

He gasped slightly, letting out a shaky breath as Harry brought himself back up, and closed his eyes as he felt his chin being turned up. "What's such a pretty boy like you doing here?" He asked, and Louis could feel his warm breath on his lips and shuddered before answering.

"I-uh- My friend dragged me here." He stuttered out, moving backwards, nervous because Harry was really really close to him right now and he just wanted to study for his finals. Once he hit the wall, though, he felt pretty helpless, because now he was cornered and he had nowhere to go and Harry's lips looked really kissable.

He heard Harry hum then he felt his hands on his waist, his thumbs digging into his skin. The grip he had on his waist was so unbelievebly strong, and Louis couldn't wriggle out of his grasp. But maybe he didn't want to get away.

Maybe he wanted this.

And just like that were Harry's lips pressed against his, thick and plump crashing with his thinner lips. He inhaled a sharp intake of breath, holding his hands up in surrender. But then he decided to just fuck it, and snuck his hands around Harry's neck, pulling on the hairs on the nape of his neck slightly. He could feel the cool metal of his lip ring sliding against his own skin, and he could feel his stomach begin to churn with anticipation.

See, Louis never really got out. He'd only ever had one boyfriend and that was long ago, but now he was nineteen and he was in the bathroom of some club snogging an incredibly hot guy. And the rush he was getting was unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his life.

He opened his mouth a little, hoping Harry would get the message, and when he felt his tongue sliding against his own he gasped at what he felt.

Harry had a tongue ring.

Well, that was wonderful.

He moaned softly into the kiss, tilting his head back and pulling Harry's head down onto his even harder. Yeah, he wanted this alright, and he was fucking determined to get whatever Harry would give him. He could feel his cock start to stiffen in his jeans when Harry's hands wavered down to his ass, squeezing it and smacking it lightly. Fuck.

"H-Harry." He moaned out once he pulled away, and then Harry's lips were on his neck and he didn't know who he was anymore. Was he Louis? Or was he a guy who was letting himself be groped by a super hot stranger in the  _bathroom of a club._

"Will you let me touch you Louis?" Harry breathed out on his neck, and Louis felt like he might've exploded because Harry's hands were on his ass and kneading it and pulling his cheeks apart and yes, he really wanted Harry to touch him. So he nodded his head, swallowing the lump in his throat as Harry stepped back. "Take your pants off." He commanded. And Louis yelped once Harry pulled on one of the braces he was wearing, letting it snap back against his skin.

He proceeded to remove his jeans as Harry stepped over to the door, locking it before he moved back over to Louis. He stood there with his jeans and braces around his ankles, then, and now all he had on was his shirt and his boxers and he needed to he touched so badly.

He shuffled around as Harry gripped his hips and turned him so he was facing the wall, and he held himself up against the tile of it while Harry did whatever he damn pleased behind him. And then he bit down onto his lip as Harry pulled down his boxers, and he suddenly felt so uncomfortable because he had his ass out for this stranger and he really didn't know what he expected.

But he sure as Hell didn't expect to feel the wetness of his tongue pressed against his hole.

He let out a choked moan, trying to find something to grab on to so he wouldn't collapse right there. It felt so good, feeling his tongue lap at his ring of muscle mercilessly. And he couldn't help but cry out each time his tongue piercing would dip into his hole, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. He didn't know he'd like it this much, Hell, he'd like to do that again sometime if he could.

He reached his hand back and grabbed a fistful of Harry's wavy hair, shoving him deeper to try and get  _something_. He couldn't handle being teased like this anymore he really needed something more. He could feel more tears begin to well up in his eyes when Harry's tongue was pressing against his rim, pushing inside and then pulling out, the bar of his piercing catching at his hole every time he would move. 

He began to sob then, because his cock was just  _aching_ and he desperately needed to be fucked. He really, really couldn't handle this anymore. He needed a cock inside of him and he really wasn't afraid to admit it.

He started to tremble as Harry spread his cheeks and licked at his hole, breathing hotly against it and he was practically fucking him with his tongue. Louis started to rock his hips back against his mouth, his hand still holding onto his hair, his knuckles white now. And just like that was Harry's tongue gone, and he was standing back up.

Louis pressed both of his hands against the wall, waiting for Harry to do something else, and he could hear the sound of a package being tore open. He looked back and his mouth was hung open at the sight he was met with. Harry's cock was hanging out of his jeans, long and thick and hard and bobbing up against his stomach. It was actually such a beautiful dick, cut and nice and was Louis really salivating from the mouth?

He watched as Harry put on the condom, his eyes wide and his glasses were crooked now and he really needed that thing up his ass soon. And then Harry was stepping up behind him again, and he could feel the tip of his cock rubbing over his hole and pressing in slightly. "Such a whore, Louis. I bet you like to get fucked a lot, don't you." Harry growled, pushing in, and Louis felt like he was being torn apart because Harry's cock was fucking  _huge_ and he didn't use any kind of lube and he had never felt anything like it before. "Or maybe you're just a tight little virgin, right? So innocent." 

Louis whimpered at his words, or maybe that was just from the feelings he was getting. He felt himself be filled, and he loved it to no certain extent. The feeling of Harry's cock being shoved up into him, it was like a dream to be honest. And then he could feel Harry's hips pressed firmly against his bum, and he didn't move. He only sat there.

He could feel himself getting frustrated, because Harry needed to move and he didn't know what he'd do if he didn't. And then Harry pulled almost all the way out and slammed himself back in, eliciting a moan and a whine from Louis.

Harry then started to pick up speed, his hips jerking Louis forwards with each thrust. Louis was now a mess, so wrecked and his cheeks were flushed and he was seriously panting and he was enjoying this far too much. And then he felt something roll off of his tongue that should've been weird but it seemed really hot, so.

"D-Daddy." He moaned, and then Harry shifted slightly and he was pressing right into his prostate. Louis whimpered and gasped, his eyes screwed shut while Harry started going faster and harder.

"Daddy? Yeah? You like that, baby?" Harry asked, his hands going for Louis' waist again and his lips kissing on his shoulder and up his neck. "Answer me." He growled, pulling Louis' hips back onto his cock and Louis felt like he wanted to scream. His prostate was being assaulted now, with Harry going at it at a different angle and everything and Louis's skin felt like he was on fire.

"Y-yeah Daddy." He stuttered out, his voice shaking as he felt his stomach begin to tingle and burn with white hot heat. He turned his head and then Harry's mouth was on his again, their tongues sliding and tangling together. And Louis felt like he was running out of air, his glasses falling to the floor in all of the movement.

Then Louis finally reached the peak of pleasure, moaning pornographically into Harry's mouth as he came, cum dripping from his cock and some getting on the wall. He felt his body go limp, slumping against the wall as Harry continued to pound up into him, sucking Louis' bottom lip into his mouth, and Louis felt himself burning with arousal and everything felt so much more  _intense_ in his post-orgasmic state. 

And then not too soon after did Harry come, his hips slowing and stuttering as his seed filled the condom. And then he pulled away from Louis and stepped back, and now he felt so empty and he felt like he needed that wonderful cock in him for the rest of his life if he were to be happy.

He leaned down and pulled his jeans back up, pulling his suspenders back over his shoulders. And then when he went to pick up his glasses he felt Harry's hand smack his ass, and he jumped slightly and dropped the frames again.

He cleaned them off and then put them back on, and looked to Harry one last time before he looked down at his feet and went for the door. "Wait."

He turned around and looked back at him, his cheeks burning, because now he felt so ashamed for doing that. It was a one night stand and it meant nothing and he just felt really bad for even going with it in the first place. But then what Harry said next sort of caught him off guard, because like he said, this was a one night stand.

And it wasn't supposed to mean anything.

"Why don't I, uh, take you out sometime? Like, you're cute and all and I'd like to get to know you better." Harry mumbled as he took out his phone. "Here, why don't you give me your number and I give you yours? We can talk again or I can just, take you out to dinner sometime next week?"

"Um, Sure, I guess. Yeah, yeah I'd like that," Louis smiled, handing him his phone and putting his number into Harry's. They then gave the phones back to each other before Harry unlocked the door, and lead them out of the bathroom and back to the crowded, stuffy, smelly club.

"Lou!" He whipped his head to the side and saw Niall approaching, and he remembered that Harry had his hand around his waist and it must've looked pretty weird to his friend. "Who's this?" Niall asked, motioning to Harry and looking him up and down.

"Um, this is Harry. He's, uh, a friend of mine." He replied hesitantly, hoping Niall would believe him, because let's just say it'd be kind of awkward for him to be like,'Oh, yeah this is a guy I just fucked in the bathroom.'

"Well, say goodbye, it's late and I have a flight tomorrow." Niall rolled his eyes and headed towards the door, leaving him and Harry behind. He was so impatient, first he dragged Louis here and now he wanted to leave. What a fucker he was.

"Well, I'd better get going." Louis looked up at him and felt his heart flutter when he smiled, and then Harry was kissing him again, but it ws much sweeter and less messy than before. And now, Louis was glad he didn't stay home and study. Because this was one night he wouldn't soon forget. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy endings blah blah leave Comments/Kudos


End file.
